ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Limbo
Limbo (辺獄, Hengoku) is a world that resides within a secluded orbit in between the known planets of Earth and the World of Earth Land. It is said to be the homeworld and resting place, of the displaced remains of those who have fallen to the power of the Quincy, as their bodies could no longer continue to follow the natural Reincarnation Cycle. This also happens to be the place where the Hands of Death base their main operations, hidden from both the known Magic Council governing over the World of Earth Land, and the ruling Empire of the Vandenreich on Earth. Geological Formation/Planetary Climate: Limbo is a harsh, unforgiving world filled with unnatural anomalies and treacherous storms that can form within seconds of being witnessed. The poles of the planet act as a form of a reservoir of Spiritual Energy, coursing directly through the crust of the planetary earth and into the core, before generating the unnatural phenomena to all areas of the planet itself. Generating an unnatural field of electromagnetic pulses that renders natural reentry and space travel nigh useless, Limbo is subjugated to the harsh electrical storms that riddle the planet within a daily basis, overall leaving the sky an eery dark green with black clouds that weigh heavily throughout the planet with a orbital projection of beauty while a planetside look of darkness and death. The equator is seen as a neutral ground where all inhabitants seem to reside, including the Hands of Death mercenary faction. Deepened within a recessed valley of conductive minerals, most of the natural inhabitants reside under the earth and within deep, hollowed out caverns filled with mines and an elongated cityscape that runs throughout nearly the whole planet, with varying degrees of populated areas from location to location. These conductive minerals are incredibly resilient and powerful, having been witnessed to harness incredible Spiritual Power beyond what ordinary tools made by the Soul Reapers or the Vandenreich in present and pass times. Within the northern hemisphere of the planet, many rising landscapes move towards a bundle of obsidian, morbid appearing mountains that stretch towards the eerily raging heavens. While assumedly nothing lives within the wrath of the ever-present lightning strikes that pound the mountain, feeding its conductive mineralized properties that instinctively surge deep into the earth below, there are a few indigenous creatures of noteworthy characteristics. Some could be seen as small as the palm of your hand, while others are from the size of a dog to the size of a house, these creatures tend to appear reptillian in nature and have seemed to be naturally birthed with the ability to absorb the minerals around it into a hardened surface of conductive energy around their bodies. Its within the tallest mountain of the northern hemisphere, built directly within its interior and its external surface, that the headquarters of the Hands of Death resides. The southern hemisphere, is considered an oddity of sorts. Bearing a series of large lakes and partially living areas on the surface, a number of anomalies appear within a daily basis. Rips within space occurs for periods of hours or seconds, opening up gateways to the roads of the afterlife before collapsing in on itself, appearing like dark cracks within the atmosphere or earth before sealing away. This is due to the unstable earth and lack of minerals to absorb the unnatural coursing Spiritual Energy rushing through the surface of the planet from its core. It is here, where at times a rite of passage is sent by the inhabitants to see if they can show the perseverance and endurance of both body and mind to see the horrors and wonders unleashed around them. Discovery It is entirely unclear when the Hands of Death had discovered the planet as no other race or faction has even believed or witnessed the bizarre home of afterlife inhabitants and near inhospitable conditions of those alive. But it was said that Sōdai Uchiha himself who had found a way to travel from their world and into Limbo. By doing so they discovered the wonderous, eery, morbid world that is known simply as Limbo, by both native and foreign tongue. After establishing contact with the entities simply known as the Maigo, the Seven Shinigami developed a pact of mutual beneficial arrangement: Help aid in their construction of a suitable fortress for their faction to hold within, and they would give them a reasonable method of escaping their borderline Hellish world. This is how Limbo became home to both one of the most interstellar and powerful mercenary factions in the known Solar System, and how the rumors of the world Limbo graced everyone's ears whenever the Hands of Death's operatives do business within either world of choosing. Indigenous Population: The Maigo (迷子, maigo; Jap Lit Translation, "Lost Child,"): A Spirit-embodied entity with a humanoid appearance that is nigh indistinguisable from a human's or a soul's. They are the founding race of supernaturally empowered entities that live within the nightmarish wolrd known as Limbo. They are allied to the Hands of Death faction for allowing them secure and discreet transport between their world and others. Origins: Whether its believed by otherworlders or not, the Maigo are a race of Spirits who take upon physical apparatuses upon the merging of their kind. Rather than be guided gently into the afterlife by Soul Reapers or by the now-controlled spirit realm forces of the Vandenreich, these entites enter in a very confused and painful existance. Having been exposed upon death to the very nightmarish destructive energies that the Quincies used to expel Hollow, Human, or Spirit entities, all of which would be disassimilated and scattered across the river of spacial flow of the most proximate solar system. Once they are caught by the unusually spiritually-magnetic pull of Limbo, they become entranced within the southern hemisphere, where these Fragments begin to wander and eventually collesce into other Fragments. These Fragments possess memories of their past life or lives, depending on how long they've endured the reincarnation cycle, and will eventually merge in unison with other Fragments to become Whole. When this happens, a Maigo is born, taking upon the appearance of the most fondest memory the collective has selected and is controlled by the most dominant personality. This could take as little as ten Fragments, but there have been instances where the process of collescion could take years, as long as a thousand, depending on the state of the Fragments themselves. Because of the number of deaths inflicted by the Vandenreich during the Holy Purge War, there are still occurances in which hundreds to thousands of Maigo are birthed upon their world because of the astronomical surge of collective distraught spirit masses hurtled into Limbo. And unlike Hollows, Maigo can willingly merge with partners or entities they desire, to form a stronger union and a much more controlled Maigo. Distinctive Personality Traits: Depending on why the Fragments have clustered together in the process of immersion of becoming a Maigo, dictates on how the surpassing or dominant consciousness percieves his/her own existance alongside the Fragments repressed or used within the depths of their own psyche. While naturally all Fragments feel pain as they traverse to Limbo and search for a bond to surpress that pain, some Fragments cling to that raw emotion and fuel its existance. For example, of the collective of Fragments are fueled with a desire to nurture their dark thoughts and emotions, rather than collesce in a more peaceful or philosophical outlook, the Maigo that is born will end up being cold, withdrawn, or naturally aggressive, angry, spiteful. Unlike Hollows, however, this natural birth of raw emotion can be controlled and eventually surpressed, as the dominant personality may prefer to keep it locked within the bowels of their heart and mind, rather than feeding it and displaying it openly. Likewise, if the collective of dark or light thoughts is calmed or harnessed by a charismatic or distinctively different consciousness, their total amount of darkness or light will diminish, bolster, or be kept in check depending on the mindset of the Fragment taking charge. This makes the Maigo not only a multi-lateral thinker, due to the communication between the other Fragments within their consciousness, but also one of a higher form of clarity than even the most long-lived entities can attain. Predecessing Memory Control: Something unique about the Maigo race, is their ability to pull upon the memories of their past lives and employ them in specific ways. For example, if a Maigo calls upon the memories of accomplishing architecture from one life, while applying knowledge of scientific degrees and engineering, he/she could be a very knowledgeable manager over construction. Whereas if they have the knowledge of combat, tactician speciality, and composure in the thick of battle, they would be more set for being honorguards or military scouts into the other worlds. This also allows them to communicate with the Fragments within themselves, still dwelling within the Maigo's consciousness, and gain greater strength and power from within themselves. Driven by emotion and passion, these innate abilities can surpass nearly anything of what normal Mortals and Spirits alike can accomplish within any lifetime. Both for greater purpose and great destruction. Distinctive Physical Traits: Maigo have been seen as nearly inseparable from humans and their spirit counterparts, but bear distinctive differences that set them apart. Firstly, while Maigo are born from a collective merging of spiritual masses, they construct their own physical body. This body may appear identical to humans, but bear no need to eat, but can consume sustenance for pleasure sake. Depending upon the occurance of its birth, a Maigo can withhold at the least the body of a healthy adult or olympic athlete, or in common cases, superhuman abilities that make them appear incredibly different from even the hardest trained warriors of any spirit or physical bodied race. Also, it is purposed to note that while some Maigo may be birthed as adults, they can also be children when they come into existance. Some Maigo can age while others physically do not, and there hasn't been a recorded death by aging within the entirety of the known established race of the Maigo, so its suspected that their race as a whole is indefinitely immortal. Spiritual Energy Dominance: Irony it seems to be a cruel mistress when it comes to the scorn capable of being projected by the Maigo race. Because of the unnatural means of becoming whole upon the anonmaly filled world of Limbo, Maigos are born and nurtured by one sole thing: Spiritual Energy. While any Soul can gradually absorb ambient spirit energy within the atmosphere around them, more preferably in more potent areas such as in the afterlife worlds or the current Mega Cities, none can naturally control and attain it as if its a second nature. Unlike the Quincies which allows them to harness Spirit Energy to a deep, uncanny way, Maigo can natural employ it as if bending an element from the tips of their fingers. This can be as dark as deconstructing anything with ambient spirit energy and absorbing it, nullifying Spirit Energy invoked projectiles or abilities, or project them in any number of creative and unique methods. The variance of skill and power depends on the Maigo himself/herself is, but any average Maigo can be more than a typical match against hardened warriors who rely upon the universal sustenance that is Spirit Energy. Mutual Telepathy: Among the Maigo, only they can share their thoughts and variable experiences with each other. Because of their incredible control over their independant thoughts and the abnormal circumstances of their creation, Maigo can hear more receptive kindred's thoughts and communicate to them from over long distances. This seems to apply to any Maigo, as long as they are willing to communicate, the distance is irrelevant. Only those with a distressed mind or distraught heart, cannot reveal information willingly or speak through projected thoughts. Current Ruling Faction: While the Hands of Death may control a small portion of the surface, the Maigo themselves are governed by a mutually elected hierarchy of their own race, and control it with absolution and without wavering. They known governing officials of the Maigo are known as: The Primus, The Elders, and The Collective. The Primus: Considered the wisest, strongest, and long-lived of the Maigo, the Primus establishes law and order to which is delegated and entrusted by the Elders themselves. The Primus at any time may invoke a nullification of an order given out by himself or the Elders, and can delegate with the Collective and potentially postpone any decision they wish to make. Also, the Primus gives the finalized decision of how the Maigo people as a whole are to behave, and his word is law, which cannot be argued by the Elders nor the Collective. However, the Primus rarely intercedes upon matters which can be handled by the Elders themselves or the Collective's own matters and personal decisions. His sole purpose is to ensure the thriving longevity and extended existance of their culture, for as long as he is capable of. The Elders: Seen as the governing body as something equivalent to a senate and a group of nobility, the Elders enforce law, dedicate law, and decide what legal matters in order to utilize as far as how to keep their own kind in check. Even though the Maigo as a whole aren't a violent-prone race, they are as capable of debaucherous acts as any other race, thus allows the Elders to double as judges when things go beyond the means of the handling by the Collective themselves. Their purpose is to ensure ethical purity, cultural stability, and traditional care for their most sacred and oldest of ways. The Collective: Made up of a governing body of representatives of differing portions of the Maigo, ranging from the Military, Scientific, Construction, and Expeditionary forces. While they encourage the productivity of recreational activities such as Art, Expression, and Self-Exploration, the Collective overall acts as the enforcers of the law and the ones that keep their own kind in check. Economical stability is kept in check by the Collective, and use of natural resources. The Collective is known to be responsible for debate of establishing their existance to other worlds, or use discreet trading methods, as well as allow other Maigo to visit the other worlds to ensure no danger comes to them or war breaks loose. Noteworthy Inhabitants: 'The Hands of Death' *'Xanxus Blackfox ' *'Kaze Sasayaki ' 'The Maigo' Category:The Hands of Death Category:Xanxus Blackfox Category:Earth Category:World of Earthland Category:Northern Galaxy Category:The Seven Shinigami Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): *"Something cannot be turned into nothing. No matter the remains, the Quincy uses a power to destroy the bonds of life, but somehow sends it to another destination that we are unfamiliar with. As long as it doesn't break the fundamental law that Matter cannot be absolutely destroyed...there is a little hope to take comfort that they aren't gone forever..." Category:The Hands of Death Category:Xanxus Blackfox Category:Earth Category:World of Earthland Category:Northern Galaxy Category:The Seven Shinigami